


Tears In Your Eyes

by writingbychelle



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: After finding out that your best friend got killed you storm off, only to run into the brother of your dead friend.





	Tears In Your Eyes

“I know this must be a shock for you,” the detective, whose name you had already forgotten, guessed, causing you to scoff at her. 

Shock. 

Of course, you were shocked, more than that, even. 

Who wouldn’t be when they get woken up by a detective asking them to come to their precinct just to tell them that their best friend was murdered the night before? The second the words left the detective’s mouth you felt like your world was collapsing around you. 

Marina was your best friend, she had been there for you during every breakup, bad grade and other typical high school drama while you stood by her side when she was diagnosed with HIV as well as when she discovered that she was pregnant with the child of Samuel’s brother Nano. As much as it had pained you to know she would leave with the father of her child you told her, several times, that if she needed any help you’d be there for her, not caring what other people would say about you. 

And now she was gone. 

Someone had killed her and the detective in front of you wouldn’t tell you who was responsible for her death. For all you knew, they might’ve suspected you as well but after you clarified that you weren’t at the party, that was held in celebration of another successfully finished school year, when Marina was murdered the blonde woman showed more sympathy towards you. You had left the party early due to a migraine, rushing home as soon as the pounding headaches started where you immediately laid down and fell asleep, your parents confirming your alibi to the police.

“(Y/N), can you tell us anything about this trophy? It doesn’t matter how irrelevant you think it might be, anything you know can help us find out who did this,” the woman asked you, sliding a picture of the bloody trophy across the cold metal table. It was as suddenly you finally registered what happened, the picture making you realise what you had been trying to deny all this time. 

“Marina is dead,” you mumbled, almost as if you were in trance, to yourself, the lump that was forming in your throat causing your voice to sound nasal and rough.

“I’m sorry. We’re gonna do anything we can to find-“

“Can I go to the bathroom?” you blurted out, pushing your chair back as you felt tears rising behind your eyes.

Opening the door for you the detective didn’t even get a chance to say anything else to you as you stormed past her, pressing your hands against your eyes as you furiously tried to stop the tears from spilling down your face. Just as you entered the waiting hall you nearly collided with a body, the person’s hands steadying you by gripping onto your shoulders. Looking up you looked into the eyes of the brother of your dead best friend, Guzman. Before he could say anything to you, you took a step back, his arms falling to his side as you scurried through the big entrance hall into the hallway that led you to the bathrooms. Absentmindedly you recognised your friends and classmates sitting on the wooden chairs, their eyes following you as you rushed past them.

Throwing open the door to the bathrooms you couldn’t help the sob that left your mouth, pressing your hand against your mouth to stifle the sobs that wanted to escape you as you pressed your back against the cold, white tiles of the bathroom, slowly sliding down until you were sitting on the hard floor. Hugging your legs to your chest you let your forehead rest against your knees, tears freely falling down your cheeks and onto your shirt, wetting the material.

Just as you were wiping the tears from your cheeks the door next to you opened, revealing Guzman who immediately saw you sitting on the floor of the bathroom with wet eyes, tears running down your face.

Without a single word he sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around your shaking shoulders to pull you close to his body, the smell of his cologne filling your nose as you leaned your head against his shoulder. Silent tears escaped both your eyes, his wetting the top of your hair in the process. Not that you cared, you were both mourning the death of a loved person after all.

“She really cared about you,” Guzman interrupted the silence, causing you to look up to him.

“I really care about her, too…cared about her, too. She was my best friend after all,” you choked out.

Guzman tightened the grip around your shoulder, pressing you even closer to his muscular chest as your tears wet his t-shirt while his hand ran up and down your arm, the motion slightly calming you down.

You spend several minutes sitting in complete silence, both of you trying to figure out your thoughts, what to do, what to say next. All you knew was that your life was turned upside down, thrown off the rails, with the death of your best friend. But if that explained the weird sensation you felt in your stomach? You were not so sure.

Before you knew it there was a knock on the door, Ander poking his head through the door to check on the both of you.

“We’ll be out in a second, Ander,” Guzman said before the boy got the chance to say anything.

Nodding his head Ander closed the door again, leaving Guzman and you alone.

“(Y/N), I-“

“Guzman, I’m-“

You both tried to speak at the same time, causing a soft chuckle to escape the both of you.

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk to you all this time. I hope you can forgive me at some point.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was prejudiced and treated you like the worst person on earth. Marina really loved you and she always said you were better than I thought. I-I guess I should’ve listened to her earlier.”

You looked up into his blue eyes but before you open your mouth again Guzman’s lips crashed into yours, knocking all air out of your lungs. After a few moments, you reached up to tangle your fingers into his soft hair, pulling his face even closer to yours as you felt yourself getting lost in the kiss.

You didn’t know if you were kissing because of the pent up emotions, because of the loss of Marina or because you both felt like you needed the other but if there was one thing you were sure of, it was that you knew you had to learn to live with the pain of losing someone you loved, and maybe even grow from it.


End file.
